Facebook?
by Cheerxoxo
Summary: What happens when The Hunger Games chat via the internet. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Katniss

**This is after The Hunger Games, but before Catching Fire.**

**Name:** Katniss Everdeen

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Female

**Relationship Status:** Dating Peeta Mellark… Sort of.

**Status Update:** Um, Just won the 74th annual Hunger Games.

**Comments**

_**Cinna Mon**__**:**_

You go "Girl On Fire!"

_**Clove Clary:**_

What?! How the Hell did I get here?

_**Cato Stein:**_

I knew I shouldn't have followed Clove here! She has no freaking sense of direction!

_**Clove Clary**__: _

Watch it!

_**Cato Stein**__: _

No! You watch it!

_**Glimmer Ryans**__: _

Hey! Both of you better watch it, before _**I**_ kill you!

_**Clove Clary**__: _

Hey! How are you gonna do that?!

_**Glimmer Ryans**__: _

I don't know, but I'll find a way!

_**Cato Stein**__: _

Yeah! Wait, what?

_**Clove Clary**__: _

Shut the hell up Cato!

_**Cato Stein**__: _

Ok.

_**Glimmer Ryans**__: _

Never mind! I have to update my status anyways!


	2. Peeta

**Name: **Peeta Mellark

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Male

**Relationship Status:** Dating Katniss Everdeen.

**Status Update:** Almost Died from Nightlock Berries.

**Comments**

_**Foxface Emerson: **_

Hey! Status Update! Not Funny!

_**Gale Hawthrone:**_

OMG! IKR! TMI!

_**Prim Everdeen: **_

Gale, please don't talk like a 13 year old girl, just because Katniss kissed Peeta, and only likes you as a friend.

_**Gale Hawthrone:**_

Watch it Prim! That's a touchy subject!

_**Katniss Everdeen:**_

No, Gale! You watch it! Don't talk to my little sister like that!

_**Prim Everdeen:**_

Yeah!

_**Peeta Mellark:**_

Yeah!

_**Gale Hawthrone:**_

You'd better watch it too, Mellark! Before I shoot an arrow through your damn neck!

_**Peeta Mellark:**_

ok.

_**Katniss Everdeen:**_

What is wrong with you Gale?! I have 2 things to tell you. 1. STOP! And 2. Only I can shoot an arrow through someone's neck!

_**Gale Hawthrone: **_

What?!


	3. Clove

**Name:** Clove Clary

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** Female

**Relationship Status:** Single…. Duh!

**Status Update:** I hate Cato. I Hate Cato! I HATE CATO!

**Comments:**

_**Cato Stein: **_

Why won't you be my love?

_**Katniss Everdeen: **_

'Cause she hates you. Duh!

_**Clove Clary: **_

Never thought I'd say this, but THANK YOU Katniss, for making him understand I hate him!

_**Effie Trinket: **_

What? What is going on here?

_**Haymitch Abernathy: **_

Clove hates Cato.

_**Effie Trinket:**_

Doesn't everybody?

_**Clove Clary:**_

Hopefully!

_**Cato Stein: **_

What?!

_**Katniss Everdeen: **_

Everyone thinks you should go die in a hole.

_**Haymitch Abernathy: **_

Everyone thinks you should go die ALONE in a hole.

_**Clove Clary: **_

Hell Yeah!


	4. Cato

**Name: **Cato Stein

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Male

**Relationship Status: **Dating my beloved Clove Clary! Love you!

**Status Update: **Dead….. I think.

**Comments:**

_**Clove Clary: **_

I'm NOT dating you! You are so freaking stupid! No one likes you!

_**Cato Stein: **_

What?! We're no dating?!

_**Clove Clary: **_

No! We never were you idiot! GO DIE!

_**Katniss Everdeen: **_

IN A HOLE!

_**Haymitch Abernathy: **_

ALONE!

_**Cato Stein:**_

Why?

_**Clove Clary: **_

Because nobody likes you!

_**Effie Trinket: **_

It's true!

_**Peeta Mellark: **_

At home we all rave about how happy we are that you aren't in our district!

_**Gale Hawthrone: **_

Yeah! It's the only time Mellark and I get along!

_**Prim Everdeen: **_

It's true!

_**Katniss Everdeen: **_

We all think you should die….. again.

_**Clove Clary: **_

I am still shocked that someone as stupid as you came from my District!

_**Cato Stein: **_

WAIT! _What_ just happened here?

_**Clove Clary: **_

Read your wall you Imbecile!


	5. Effie

**Name:** Effie Trinket

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** Ummmm, is this question mandatory?

**Relationship Status:** Single, thank you.

**Status Update:** I'm going wig shopping! Should I get lime green, fuchsia, aqua, or red?

**Comments:**

**Cinna Mon:**

Definitely not red. It's not your color. Maybe fuchsia or aqua…

**Katniss Everdeen:**

GREEN!

**Glimmer Ryans:**

I like Fuchsia.

**Cato Stein:**

BLACK!

**Rue Herman:**

Racist!

**Effie Trinket:**

I do not wear black. I do not like you either.

**Clove Clary:**

Nobody does. That's why he didn't get any sponsors during the games. Cato?

**Cato Stein:**

Yes, my love?

**Clove Clary:**

First of all: I'm not your love. Second: GO DIE IN A HOLE!

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

ALONE! God people! At least let him die ALONE!

**Clove Clary:**

Good point.

**Effie Trinket:**

Back to my question! Any more suggestions?

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

Ooooh! I have one!

**Effie Trinket:**

Yes, Haymitch?

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

You should get, Lime fusaqu!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

What the hell is that?!

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

COMBO!


End file.
